


化猫

by liliamt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 鸣佐变成猫的鸣人和毫不知情的佐助
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	化猫

1.

尽管漩涡鸣人向他保证了许多次自己绝对不会从这一堆因为在藏书室里存放太久都发霉的卷轴中逃脱，可是没到半小时，鸣人就消失得无影无踪。

佐助合上那卷一碰似乎就会碎成几块的卷轴，绕过几个大书架，除了地上一堆满是灰尘的书籍，鸣人不知所踪。开始工作前对方那信誓旦旦许下保证的脸不合时宜地浮现在佐助脑海里，他觉得有一股怒火窜上喉咙，刚想扔下掸子，脚边有什么东西孜孜不倦地咬他的裤脚。

一只虎斑猫蜷在他身边，两只眼睛瞪得溜圆，看到佐助蹲下来，戒备地竖起尾巴和耳朵，朝他呲出不具威胁的牙齿。没人会在天真的动物面前表现得铁石心肠，佐助也不例外，他把虎斑猫抱起来，手指轻柔地梳理着猫咪的后颈的皮毛，猫咪仍旧睁着宛如两颗明亮的玻璃球的眼睛不明所以地望着他，试探地咬在佐助的手指上一口，被一只没多大的小猫咬一口不痛不痒，佐助把手指从猫咪口中抽出来，小猫却像赔罪那样伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔被它咬出的伤口。

你有没有看到一个金色头发的人，佐助自顾自地开口，手指有一下没一下地挠着小猫。小猫舒服得翻过身把肚皮露给佐助。

唉，他不自觉地叹了口气，要是吊车尾有你这么听话就好了。

小猫困惑地轻轻叫了一声。

在隔壁登记书目的小樱听到动静赶来，头发上还沾着几张蜘蛛网的佐助抱着一只油光水滑的猫，那只猫在佐助的怀里朝她喵喵叫了几声。

好可爱！怎么进来的！女孩子对小动物毫无抵抗力，虎斑猫轻巧地从佐助的胳膊里跳下来，神气地走到小樱面前，扬起脑袋冲着小樱。

咦？鸣人呢？是不是又跑去偷吃拉面了？她把小猫抱起来，眼睛往佐助身后张望。

不知道，我来的时候他就不见了。佐助摇摇头。

真是的，等我找到他一定要好好教训他一次，每次都跑得没影。

你们怎么都在聚在这里？卡卡西推开门，眼睛落在小樱怀里的小猫身上，小猫快活地朝他叫了一声。

猫？怎么进来的？

不知道，小樱和佐助异口同声。

猫可不能在藏书室啊？会把书抓坏的。

可是老师，可是……它这么小，放到外面会饿死的，小樱举起小猫的两只前爪。

那也没办法呀。

卡卡西老师的眼睛在亲热天堂和猫咪身上来回游移。

我家有八只狗了，实在没法多养一只猫，他叹了一口气。

小樱眼睛里满是不舍，我家里人不让我带其他动物回家。

那鸣人呢？卡卡西老师合上书看了一圈，到处都没有看到惊人的身影。

刚才就不知道跑哪去了，小樱皱起眉毛。

小猫咬着佐助的袖子，和低下头看着它的佐助的目光相遇。那我就把它带回我家吧，反正我家里只有我一个人，他说道。小猫像是听懂了他的话，撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的手指。

你愿意吗，佐助？卡卡西摸了摸小猫的头顶。

嗯，多养一只小猫也不是什么困难事。小猫暖烘烘的皮毛蹭着他的手臂时的触感很舒服，佐助想。

2.

鸣人确实没想到事情会变成现在这个样子，上一秒他还在图书室被书架里飘出来的灰尘呛得鼻子发痒好不容易忍住了把喷嚏打在像上个世纪的书页上，就被从头顶掉下来的卷轴砸了脑袋，卷轴骨碌碌滚下去，在地上散开。鸣人一边揉着额头被砸红的那一小块，一边眯着眼睛阅读散开的卷轴上的字迹，是他从没见过的忍术，当他的手指碰到中间那繁复的图案时，一切都变了。

总之现在他被佐助抱在怀里，平时那个和他相看两厌佐助不翼而飞，取而代之的是面无表情梳理着他的皮毛的佐助。当佐助把猫罐头推到他面前时，鸣人，作为人类的最后尊严动摇了，变成猫咪的他对罐中散发着浓郁香味的肉类无法拒绝，他左嗅嗅右看看，用爪子把罐头推开，抗议似的喵了一声。原以为佐助会像平时和他拌嘴那样蹙起眉毛，可他只是困惑地拿起那个小小的罐头，眼睛在鸣人和罐头上巡睃，最后败下阵来，将自己的便当盒推给鸣人。鸣人探头望去，油炸天妇罗，猫咪吃了有损肠胃，切成块的小番茄，虽然看起来成色不错，但给猫咪吃差了点意思，便颇有尊严地转身窝在一旁舔毛。

佐助颇显无奈地盯着他，一人一猫目光相遇，鸣人只看到佐助嘴唇动了几下，传进他耳朵里的也只是些无意义的音节，方知变猫以后，连人的话都听不懂了。刚刚变成猫时，他的意识混混沌沌，像是在一片无边无际的水里划了许久才勉强将散开的意识一片片找回，被佐助抱回家后，渴望恢复用两条腿走路的愿望愈发强烈，看着佐助拾起筷子夹起小番茄送入口中，他的肚子也咕咕作响，便急得咬佐助袖口，绕着他打转，木叶忍校的天才说不定就能理解他的话。

本以为佐助看到焦急不已的自己会把他抱到卡卡西那里，可佐助只是轻轻推开他，有条不紊地继续吃晚饭。鸣人试了几次无果后，泄愤似的喵了几声，在这个偌大的房间里，像巡视自己的领地般来回漫步。来不及习惯猫科动物柔软灵活的身体，从地板上跃至矮柜，没控制好力道，磕在柜角上，痛得鸣人哀嚎不已，而那柜上摆放的杯子被他这样一折腾，在地上摔得粉碎。他自觉理亏，迅速逃离犯罪现场，站得远远地看佐助放下便当盒，收拾杯子的残骸，他看上去很有耐心，将碎片包好放在门口，鸣人这才重拾信心，在佐助的房间里到处游走，把猫毛掉得满地。

佐助的屋子很大，却全无生活气息，柜子和墙角容易攀附的上面都生了蜘蛛网，鸣人在屋内转了一圈回到佐助身边时已经是沾了满头满脸的蜘蛛网，早已结束晚饭的佐助咬着筷子看他在屋内跑得灰头土脸，眼神若有所思。趁着鸣人舔毛的空闲，用一个巨大毛巾将他从头到脚裹住，鸣人自然不肯就范，在毛巾里又踢右蹬，但遇到了柔软的毛巾如同拳头打在棉花上，见反抗没用便使出变成猫后最大的杀手锏，瞪圆了眼睛可怜巴巴地嗷了几声，佐助不为所动。猫咪遇水便气势弱了七八分，加上佐助是忍校众所周知以速度取胜的天才，鸣人只得乖乖缩在浴缸里，任凭热水打湿皮毛，打上一层香波，被裹在厚厚的毯子里，变成一只崭新的，皮毛蓬松的猫。

洗澡折腾到深夜，一人一猫面面相觑，最后佐助撑不住了，阖上眼睛的面容安详平静，鸣人自觉寄人篱下总要付出点什么，叼来掉在地上的毯子，平时人类时做什么事都轻而易举，变成猫咪后力气也小了，吭哧吭哧地将毯子盖到佐助身上后，鸣人也累得气喘吁吁。见对方和毯子中间还留着一个不大不小的缝隙，猫咪向来趋暖避寒，人类的胸膛处正是最温暖的地带，尽管不好意思，但鸣人还是蹭了过去，蜷起身子，把自己和佐助弓起脊背而凹下去的胸膛契合，对方均匀平稳的呼吸打在他的头顶，鸣人呼噜了一声，将变回人类的念头抛至明早很快也沉沉睡去。

半夜时，他因佐助的呓语惊醒，猫咪入睡快，睡眠浅，一点风吹草动便竖起耳朵。佐助做了不得了的噩梦，眉头紧皱，痛苦地念着他听不懂的词语。想起佐助同自己一样长久地坐在河堤边等待着某个似乎从来也不会回来的人，变成猫咪后似乎连羞耻心也跟着减弱了，鸣人凑过去，把鼻尖贴至佐助的额头，代表猫咪的最高礼仪，对方像是梦里收到他的心灵感应，呼吸渐渐恢复平稳。

鸣人心中涌起古怪的感情，把整个额头贴上去，和人类过高的体温接触让他打了个激灵，他慢慢退出毯子，窗外一轮明亮的月亮，月光透过窗户洒在佐助的睡脸上。鸣人跳上窗台，看了一眼佐助，跃向夜空。好奇怪，他想，这样下去不能总呆在佐助身边，可他却说不出来那样的异样的感觉。

3.

猫不见了？小樱张大双眼。

嗯，醒来时它就不见了。佐助低着头，眼睛里闪过一丝懊悔。

你们在说什么啊？昨日消失的主人公，鸣人朝他们跑过来，挠着头，左看看右看看。

没什么。佐助抬眼看到是他，又把目光转向一边。

喂，我说你啊，昨天到底去了哪里啊！我和佐助做完了你那份，你说怎么补偿我们吧！

嘿嘿，对不起小樱，今天的拉面我来请客吧，他讪讪笑着，双手合十赔礼道歉，眼睛却不自觉落在佐助身上。

卡卡西把地上的卷轴捡起来，红色的封蜡已经融化了，他把卷轴拿至眼前，开始思考究竟是谁将过去学生的恶作剧忍术拿了出来，这恶作剧不轻不重，二十四小时后自动解除，但是被人误拿了可不好了，卡卡西想，重新抹上封蜡，将卷轴塞到书架的最深处。他想起来帕克上次提过要换狗粮品种，便心情轻松地哼着莫名的小调走向宠物商店。


End file.
